


Each other's anchor.

by franielahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Fluff, M/M, No tan escondidas, O que se yo, Scisaac - Freeform, Una especie de amor a escondidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franielahey/pseuds/franielahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott es el ancla de Isaac y viceversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each other's anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> Subí esto primero a Tumblr pero ahora lo he subido aquí, espero que les guste. Estaba dividido en cuatro partes pero yo lo he puesto todo junto aquí. No se quejen si ven alguna incoherencia, fue lo primero que he escrito de scisaac en mi vida, así que puede que esté desorganizado. Y seguiré escribiendo scisaac porque no hay mucho que leer en español y... I NEED IT.

**“Tranquilízate…”** susurró Scott casi para sí mismo pero el moreno sabía que podía oírle. El rubio tembló bajo las mantas mientras las gotas de lluvia que amenazaban con una tormenta resonaban en el cristal de la ventana en el cuarto de Scott. **“Es solo una tormenta, ya pasará…”** volvió a susurrar dejando el libro con el que jugueteaba encima de la mesa, se acercó a Isaac, casi arrastrando los pies y se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas pasando una mano bajo las mantas y a tientas tomando la mano del rubio. Un relámpago sobresaltó a ambos chicos haciendo que los oídos fueran invadidos con el martilleo del corazón de Isaac.

El moreno lo miró y la imagen del lobo rubio mirando hacia la ventana como si se tratase del mismo enemigo, tratando de esconderse bajo las sabanas y apretando fuertemente la mano de Scott, era tierno, pero a la vez Scott sentía que debía protegerlo ante todo, aunque se tratara de un par de relámpagos. **“Uhmmm… Isaac… Mi mano perdió la circulación.”** Dijo sintiendo como el rubio utilizaba su fuerza sobrehumana para aferrarse de la mano de Scott, aflojó su agarre con una tímida sonrisa que fue remplazada por una mueca, la misma que utiliza cuando tiene miedo.

No era la primera vez que Isaac se mostraba vulnerable, él es un chico vulnerable, y más cuando Scott está cerca. Desvió su mirada a los ojos oscuros de Scott y jaló de su mano para acercarlo a él. Cuando lo tuvo cerca abrió sus brazos y rodeó a Scott en ellas, pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros escondiendo su nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno, inhaló absorbiendo el aroma de Scott y luego exhaló dejando escapar un sollozo y se mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar llorar en el hombro del chico. Scott sin decir nada, empezó a acariciar la nuca del rubio, pasando la mano por su espalda mientras que la otra mano descansaba en la cintura de Isaac.

 **“¿Te enfadaste  conmigo por lo que casi pude haberle hecho a Allison?”** murmuró la pregunta con los labios pegados al cuello de Scott. El moreno frunció el ceño levemente seguido de un suspiro largo y lento que solo hizo que el corazón de Isaac latiera más fuerte. Scott escondió su nariz en el pelo húmedo del chico y solo se quedó pensando. La verdad, en ese instante cuando empujó la máquina de bebidas  y abrió la puerta y vio la escena, en lo único que pensaba era en Isaac, en cómo debía sentirse ahí encerrado, solo. Bueno, con Allison, pero el lobo de ojos azules se debió sentir solo. La tormenta aumentó y el frío se hacía presente en la habitación. Aunque los hombres lobos no podían sentir el frío como los humanos, Isaac tiritaba bajo los brazos de Scott y escuchaba con claridad el tiritar  de sus dientes. Se separó lentamente del chico para mirarle a los ojos por un largo rato, suspiró y luego ladeó la cabeza tratando de formular la respuesta para el cristalino.

 **“No…”** murmuró por fin luego de unos largos minutos en silencio donde el único sonido que se escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia rompiendo contra el cristal. **“Me preocupé por ti, Isaac. Lo vi en tus ojos. Estabas asustado y aunque quiero a Allison, en lo único que pude pensar fue en cómo te sentías tú.”** Dijo sin pestañear siquiera, no quería perderse de cada  facción del rostro del chico que cambiaba de mueca según el moreno hablaba. **“Porque me importas, Isaac, me importa cómo te sientes…”** juntó ambas frentes chocando las respiraciones con el rubio.  El corazón de Isaac iba a salir de su pecho si seguía latiendo de esa manera, su respiración era entrecortada y solo podía detenerse a ver los ojos de Scott. **“Cálmate, sufrirás un paro cardíaco”** rió el moreno levemente pasando su mano por el cuello del chico, lo atrajo hasta que sus labios acariciaron el otro par de labios fríos y temblorosos.

 **“S-Scott”** el rubio murmuró sobre los labios del otro chico. Este se apartó y con una sonrisa cerró las cortinas y apagó la lámpara en su mesa de noche. Arrastró su cuerpo sobre la cama dejando un espacio libre para el rubio y con una sonrisa dio palmadas sobre el colchón.

 **“Ven a dormir, Isaac, mañana hay escuela…”** dijo atrayendo el cuerpo de Isaac al suyo pasando sus manos por la cintura del rubio y apoyando su mentón entre los rulos del otro lobo.

 **“Gracias, Scott, por todo.** ” Murmuro Isaac antes de quedarse dormido sobre el pecho del moreno.

 

•••

**“¡Madre mía, lo siento!”** Melissa, la madre de Scott, rápidamente cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos dándole la espalda a Isaac quién estaba cruzando la puerta del baño solamente con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Las mejillas del joven se encendieron y  sintió como el nerviosismo le recorría **“Creí que eras Scott, lo siento…”** volvió a decir saliendo del cuarto.

 **“Scott está dentro de la ducha, es imposible que no lo escuche canturrear, hasta yo lo puedo escuchar. Incluso descartando los sentidos agudizados…”** susurró eso último y se dio cuenta que hablaba con la puerta que fue recientemente cerrada. Isaac soltó un suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo mojado, enroscando sus dedos en este. Con una mano sostenía la toalla mientras que con la otra abría el cierre del bolso que relleno con algo de ropa que Derek le obligó a empacar la noche anterior. Escuchó como el agua que caía de la regadera se detuvo y sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, siguió vistiéndose escuchando y sintiendo cada movimiento que hacía Scott en el baño, desde como secaba su pelo con la toalla, hasta cuando soltaba suspiros mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Sonrió amplio deslizando la camiseta de color liso por su torso y se sentó en la esquina de la cama con sus ojos en dirección a la puerta del baño.

 **“Deja de espiarme, Isaac.”** rió Scott sabiendo que el lobo le estaba escuchando desde el otro lado de la habitación que era dividida por una puerta. El rubio ladeó la cabeza alzando ambas cejas y luego soltó una risa entre dientes, se echó hacia atrás tumbando su cuerpo en la cama arrugando las sabanas que tenían el olor a Scott en ellas. Para Isaac era imposible no reconocer el olor de Scott, incluso si estuvieran separados por un bote de basura y una muestra gratis de perfumes, Isaac diferenciaría el olor de Scott por sobre todos los demás. El moreno olía a limones, a jabón industrial con un toque de vainilla y ese era el único perfume que le gustaría oler por el resto de su vida.

 

•••

**“… ¿Me estás prestando atención, Scott?”** inquirió Stiles al ver la falta de atención que su mejor amigo le daba. El pequeño bufó y se hundió en su asiento negando levemente la cabeza mientras miraba a su amigo el lobo, quién estaba concentrado buscando a Isaac con la mirada, como siempre hacía antes de que la clase empezara. Miró por el rabillo del ojo el asiento donde se encontraba Allison y ella parecía muy entretenida escuchando el parloteo de Lydia. Se giró nuevamente y dio un brinco en su asiento al ver la azulada mirada y la enorme sonrisa de Isaac justo frente a sus ojos

 **“Me matarás de un susto, Lahey”** dijo Scott sonriendo al rubio.

 **“No era mi intención, lo siento”** susurró bajando la mirada con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas y Scott sonrió ante tal reacción tan adorable por parte del rubio.

 **“McCall, Lahey, a menos que quieran dar vueltas alrededor de la escuela hasta que sus pulmones se deterioren, miren al frente y dejen las conversaciones para después.** ” Les sorprendió el entrenador Finstock que da clases de economía, la primera y única clase (además de química) en la que Scott puede estar con Isaac. Ambos jóvenes se giraron al frente del pizarrón pero como siempre se estuvieron enviando mensajes de texto de lo mucho que les aburre esta clase y de lo mucho que esperan llegar a casa para estar ambos solos. **“Señor Lahey… Señor Lahey… ¡Señor Lahey!”** gritó el entrenador. El rubio alzó su mirada asustado y nervioso  **“Escuché que ayer, usted y la señorita Argent estuvieron castigados ¿Es cierto?”** dijo y Scott frunció el ceño levemente, se giró a mirar a Allison quién tenía el mismo gesto que él. Luego se giró de frente esperando la respuesta de Isaac.

 **“Sí, entrenador”** asintió el rubio levemente. **“¿Ocurre algo?”** fue como si la pregunta se la hubiera enviado el mismo Scott desde su mente hasta los labios de Isaac.

 **“No, no, para nada… Solo que, Huh, ayer un par de estudiantes escucharon a la señorita Argent gritar su nombre en el closet del conserje  y esta mañana encontré rasguños en la puerta y…”** alzó los hombros, mientras que todo el salón empezó  a soltar carcajadas, a excepción de Isaac, Allison, Scott, Stiles y Lydia, incluso Danny estaba ahogado en su risa.

 **“Señor Finstock, no es lo que parece…”** murmuró Allison quién tenía sus mejillas totalmente rojas y la voz temblorosa.

 **“No, no, no, no, no quiero saber detalles, solo una cosa… ¿Fue seguro, verdad? Digo, ¿Utilizó la seguridad, señor Lahey?”** dijo apoyando la palma de su mano derecha en el pupitre de Isaac. Escuchaba como todos se burlaban y reían de él. Porque ni siquiera de Allison, de él. El rubio trató de no explotar y rasgar la garganta del entrenador con sus garras en ese mismo instante. Bajó la mirada al sentir que su lobo interior iba a salir a la luz, ya sentía en sus ojos el color amarillento brotar. Pero sintió su cálido tacto en su espalda mientras que todos estaban muy ocupados riendo y casi retorciéndose en sus propias sillas, su cálida mano acariciando la espalda de Isaac lentamente haciendo que el mismo se calmara y relajara sus hombros. Su celular empezó a vibrar y leyó el mensaje que había en este; _“No los escuches, Isaac… Estoy contigo. –Scott”_ y sonrió levemente.

 **“Te quiero”** susurró sabiendo que el moreno iba a escucharle, recibió otro mensaje y este hizo su corazón latir; _“También te quiero. –Scott”_ Sonrió al leerlo. Este tipo de cosas que hace Scott hace sonreír a Isaac. Scott le ayuda a seguir con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta con un simple mensaje.

 

•••

 

En la mesa, ninguno de los adolescentes decía nada, todos tenían la cabeza gacha con la mirada en sus almuerzos.  Lydia enredaba uno de sus dedos en su pelo mientras miraba a uno de los gemelos Alfa en la otra mesa continua a la de ellos. Entrecerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior y Stiles moría de celos, viendo como su pelirroja se tragaba con la mirada a los dos gemelos. **“Toma una fotografía, juro que te durarán más.”** Soltó de pronto rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Lydia desvió su mirada a la de Stiles con una de sus perfectas cejas alzadas, Stiles se encogió en su asiento convirtiéndose en un cachorro antes los ojos amenazantes de Lydia.  

Allison rió por lo bajo mordisqueando la pajilla de su jugo, por medio segundo todos en la mesa se olvidaron de la clase de economía, pero las miradas y murmullos de las personas a su alrededor  _“Allison e Isaac” “Isaac y Allison” “Cuarto del conserje”_  el moreno rugió por lo bajo al ver las risas burlonas de los gemelos Alfas, sus inmediatamente cambiaron de un marrón oscuro a un amarillo brillante y sus caninos empezaban a notarse. **“Hey, Scott. Dientes.”** Murmuró Allison con los ojos bien abiertos, y con ambos brazos extendidos en la mesa, los demás se giraron a ver a Scott quién parecía no estar ahí, este era el otro Scott.

 **“Scott, cálmate.”** dijo Stiles con un tono grave, Scott clavó sus garras en el borde de la mesa y agachó la mirada para evitar llamar la atención de alguien. Pero estaba enojado, y no podía evitar sus impulsos.

 **“Scott, estamos en medio del almuerzo.”** Susurró Allison. Y luego enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con la mirada gacha salió corriendo de la cafetería. Todos se miraron entre sí, debatiéndose en quien iría a por él antes de que desgarre la garganta de alguien y luego miraron al otro lobo y este instantáneamente salió disparado detrás de Scott. No estaba en el vestidor de hombres, ni en el baño, ni en la biblioteca y se aseguró de revisar dos veces cada salón y esquina de la escuela, pero no había señales de su Scott.

Entonces se detuvo y se centró en su aroma, recordó esta mañana cuando olió sus sabanas y trató de encontrar el rastro con el aroma del chico. Agudizó su olfato y empezó el rastro que había dejado Scott, llevándolo a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde se encuentra un camino al bosque y pedazos viejos de antiguos autobuses. Luego escuchó un suspiro que provenía de la parte de atrás de un autobús oxidado y que le faltaban asientos y ventanas, la puerta estaba rasgada y el hierro partido por la mitad, al igual que el cristal de un par de ventanas y supo que eran quebraduras recientes por pedazos de vidrio sobre los asientos. Se acercó a Scott quien estaba sentado en posición fetal con la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas. **“¿Quieres estar solo?”** preguntó Isaac en un susurro. El moreno negó con la cabeza levemente y escuchó con claridad como susurraba

 **“Solo tú. Solo quiero estar contigo.”** Luego alzó la mirada y el corazón de Isaac palpitó al verle con los ojos hinchados, tomó asiento a su lado acomodándose en el pasillo que estaba entre los asientos mirando a Scott mientras tragaba saliva sonoramente. 

 **“¿Qué pasó allí dentro, Scott?”** colocó una de sus manos en la rodilla del moreno acariciando con su dedo pulgar.

 **“¿Acaso no los escuchaste? Inventando rumores de ti. Estaba molesto…”** alzó los hombros y luego se corrigió **“Estoy molesto.”**   Isaac ladeo la cabeza y se acercó a Scott levemente con las intenciones de besarlo pero luego lo tomó por el cuello y empujando su cuerpo levemente lo recostó en el pasillo del autobús sintiendo como el calor del sol se colaba entre los agujeros del enorme vehículo, el rubio se posicionó entre las piernas de Scott y acercó sus labios a la clavícula del moreno donde empezó a regar una línea de besos desde ese punto subiendo por el cuello de Scott, el moreno soltaba suspiros y, aunque se notara relajado, se podía escuchar los latidos acelerados del mismo. Luego subió a sus labios y antes de tocarlos pasó una mano por el pelo de Scott.

 **“Quiero que sepas algo, Scotty. Tú y yo sabemos lo que de verdad pasó, no dejes que los demás te agobien con cosas que no son… ¿Vale?”** susurró rozando los labios de Scott mientras que este asentía mirando el color azul de sus ojos.

 **“Vale.”** Afirmó antes de besar sus labios con un movimiento lento de labios.

•••

**“¿Cómo es que lo logras?”** preguntó Stiles al lado del rubio que salía del vestuario de hombres luego del entrenamiento de Lacrosse.

 **“¿Hacer qué?”** inquirió este. Stiles soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a Scott.

 **“Hacer que la bestia se convierta en la bella sin siquiera tener que clavarle algo al estómago o usando psicología inversa”** dijo el pequeño chico caminando de espaldas frente a Isaac.

 **“No lo sé, Stilinski, simplemente le dije que se tranquilizara y lo hizo.”** Dijo algo fastidiado. Aún no se acostumbra a tener que aguantar el hablar y hablar de Stiles. Este hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua

 **“Es increíble que no me di cuenta antes…”** bufó por lo bajo. Isaac frunció el ceño viendo como Stiles corría hacia a Scott como si su vida dependiera de ello, el rubio se quedó quieto en su lugar, no tenía que invadir el espacio de Stiles y Scott para escuchar lo que hablaban. **“¡Tú!”** le apuntó Stiles con el dedo, el moreno tenía la misma cara de confusión de Isaac **“¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Isaac?”** el rubio se atragantó con su misma saliva al escuchar lo que el chico dijo.

•••

**“¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?”** preguntó Stiles en un susurro por séptima vez desde que ambos lobos entraron al salón, el chico no se giró a ver a ninguno de los dos porque sabía que le estaban escuchando. **“Vamos, muchachos, soy su mejor amigo…”** volvió a decir y Isaac gruñó **“Bueno, soy tu mejor amigo, Scott, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?”** le dio un palmada al moreno que estaba sentado a su costado. Este le miró y frunció el ceño cansado de tantas preguntas

 **“Porque no estamos saliendo, Stiles. Es Isaac, por dios”** ese comentario de sobremanera le dolió a ambos adolescentes. Stiles resopló y volvió su mirada al pizarrón.

 **“Ustedes tienen algo, a mí no me engañan”** sopla cruzándose de brazos, Scott giró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro que sonó más bien como un gruñido

 **“Stiles, si tuviera algo con alguien, te lo diría, serías el primero en enterarte y lo sabes, también sabes que después de lo que pasó con Allison me prometí no volver a enamorarme o interesarme en alguien y, oh por el amor a dios, estás hablando de Isaac Lahey, la última persona en la que me fijaría justo ahora…”** dijo y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Stiles relajó sus músculos y se encogió en su silla jugando con su lápiz. El moreno tomó su celular y rápidamente le escribió al rubio el cual su corazón latía fuertemente, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y tamborileando sus pies en el suelo dando a mostrar que estaba desesperado… o molesto. Sintió su teléfono vibrar pero solo dejó que vibrara, ni siquiera se giró a ver el nombre de Scott iluminando la pantalla. Otra vez vibró y esta vez deslizó los dedos sobre el celular para apagarlo, Scott refunfuñó pero Isaac se mantuvo en la misma posición todo el tiempo. El timbre resonó en sus oídos y ambos salieron disparados del salón. Scott llamaba a Isaac entre susurros ya que el pasillo estaba llenos de gente y Stiles podría replantearse eso de _‘no me interesa Isaac’_.

El moreno no perdió de vista ni un momento al rubio quién trataba de evadir el llamado del chico pero simplemente, sobre todas las voces, ruidos y vibraciones, la voz de Scott era todo lo que resonaba en su cabeza, incluso se puso los auriculares y puso la primera canción que halló en su celular a todo volumen, pero era imposible no escuchar los desesperados latidos de Scott y los débiles susurros que salían de su voz. **“Isaac, escúchame, no lo dije en serio”** siguió caminando lejos de esa voz **“Isaac, por favor, entré en pánico.”** Negó con la cabeza y cuando se giró se dio cuenta que caminaba en la parte no habitada de la escuela, pero su voz seguía en su cabeza y sentía sus pasos acercarse. **“Isaac…”** volvió a susurrar esta vez a un paso detrás del rubio. **“No lo dije en serio, y lo sabes, sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad?”** dijo en un tono que se quebró al final de la palabra. Isaac elevó una ceja, Scott estaba llorando. Y no simplemente llorando, estaba llorando por Isaac. El rubio tragó saliva y antes de decir algo el moreno siguió hablando **“Puedo escuchar tu corazón, lo sabes, sabes que te quiero, así que no trates de engañarme porque lo sabré”** finalizó y tomó un profundo respiro aspirando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

El rubio se giró y sintió como el nudo en la garganta le dominó al ver los ojos hinchados de Scott, era la segunda vez en el día que lo veía así y no lo aguantaba. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios dándole a entender que sí lo quería tanto como él lo hacía, Scott permaneció quieto en su lugar pero con una media sonrisa en sus labios sin mostrar sus dientes. **“Sí, lo sé, y también te quiero”**


End file.
